Shinsaku Takasugi
Shinsaku Takasugi (高杉 晋作, Takasugi Shinsaku) is a shinobi from Kumogakure and a Jōnin-Rank ninja. He is regarded as one of the most powerful ninja's in Kumogakure due to his mastery over several chakara natures. Having trained in Mount Myōboku he is refered to as the Toad Sage (蝦蟇仙人, Gama Sennin), because of his signature toad summonings and his status as a sage. Shinsaku is the first person from Kumogakure to have obtained a Sharingan, and is one of the few non uchiha's to possese one. After the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Shinsaku gained his reputation, and is well-known worldwide for his use of the Sharingan, earning him the moniker Shinsaku of the Sharingan ( 晋作万華鏡の, Sharingan no Shinsaku ). He is also known for the creation of his own unique chakra nature called Pyro Release. Appearance Shinsaku is a tall, thin young man with black-purple, shoulder-length hair with bangs that cover the left side of his face and light olive green eyes, with bandage over the left eye. He wears a long colorful kimono with an black sash belt. During his time at Kumogakure, Shinsaku used a typical ninja uniform before becoming a wanderer. He wore his forehead protector on his forhead and used an all gray ninja uniform , including the distinctive gray flak jacket of Kumogakure ninja, with the variation of having a zipper and one pouch on the higher right chest. Personality Shinsaku is calm, cool, and serious. He can come across as rather detatched, and sometimes downright threatening when he wants to. Shinsaku also shows a deceptively-different, cunning, and serious side of his personality when the situation demands for it. Despite his serious attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic mostly to his enemies or opponents. Despite his increasingly growing reputation and prowess as a ninja, Shinsaku has shown no signs of arrogance, and is rather modest about his abilities and will fully justify any statements he made about his power, even complimenting his opponents at times on their abilities. When suggested by many for him to become Raikage, Shinsaku admitted that such a position was unfit for him. His naturally calm attitude is used to his advantage in battle, as it becomes easier for him to maintain his composure to stay focused on the situation at hand, and ultimately notice everything around him. As a result, he can quickly adjust to any situation to make keen and thought-out decisions, allowing him to stay steps ahead of his opponents. He only show's surprise or concern when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than he had expected, and even then he doesn't lose his composure. Despite his cold and calm nature, he can be easy going at times. Shinsaku belives that thoses who have something to protect, have the most to lose, this belief comes from his own experiences, as he has lost everyone who was close to him, causing some reluctance to allow others to get close to him. Shinsaku is also a firm beliver of the human siprit, that ones resolve not to give up in the face of adversity can be a great weapon and asset, during hard times. Despite the fact that he left Kumogakure for several years, Shinsaku had maintained an allegiance with his hometown. Shinsaku is an avid fan of the Icha Icha series of novels, implying that he is slightly peverted. He is typically seen reading one of the books when not involved in a fight, making it one of his reportedly many hobbies. Shinsaku has also showed Loyalty and affection for the people of his village. Proving he would do anything to protect his village even if it would cost his own life in the process. Not only for the people of his village, he is still willing to save and protect innocent people or civillian's and is willing to sacrifice his life for the greater good and also displays a strong sense of honor. History Before becoming a Jonin, and after graduating from the acedemy, at the age of 10 Shinsaku found his way to Mount Myōboku the land of the toads, via using the summoning technique without a contract. During this time he had met the Two Great Sage Toads Shima and Fukasaku both of whom were elders and sages. Due to having an affinity for toads he signed a contract with the toads so that he may be able to summon them at any time, during this time he learned many of the fire release technique's and also trained under Fukasaku in senjutsu. He stayed in Myōboku for two years and started his training in senjutsu, but was unable to fully master it, as he could only use the imperfect sage mode at the time. After his initial training was over he returned to his village and promised the elder that he would come back again in order to complete his training, after forming an summoning contract with the toads and learning of the secret paths from Kumogakure, he bid his master farewell and returned. At the age of 13 he was promoted to an Jonin and once again at the age of 15 he made his way to Mount Myōboku once again reuniting with his master Fukasaku. He stayed another year there and completed his training by mastering the sage mode, as now he could use the perfect form of the sage mode, it was also during this time he learned of the frog kata the tiajutsu style of the frogs. After completing his full training he was given the title of sage due to his mastery of Senjutsu, he one again left the land of toads promising to return and see his master again. Shinsaku along with two other ninja's were sent to the border of the Lightning country in order to intercept an rouge ninja from the hidden leaf village During the mission with his 3 man team , Shinsaku encountered the enemy they were sent to deal with. The enemy turned out to be an member of the Uchiha clan, Ryoken Uchiha was his name and was wanted by Konoha for murder. As the uchiha was on the run he encountered Shinsaku and tried to attack him and his team. Ryoken was quite a powerfull ninja as he was able to beat two of Shinsaku's commrads easily while Shinsaku was able to hold him off barely. The battle continued as the two fighters were clashing against one another, during the struggle the uchiha used a kunai to slash Shinsaku's left eye off damaging it. As the uchiha was about to deliver the final blow Shisaku used his electric chakara enhanced blade to pierce his opponents body. Ryoken fell to the ground and looked at Shinsaku and began to cry saying the reason why he was running away was because he killed his own brother in order to gain ultimate power, Ryoken asked that in order for him to repent for his sin would Shinsaku be willing to take his Sharingan eyes and make good use of them, as this is the only thing he can offer to Shinsaku for the damaged eye and repent for the sin of killing his own brother. Shinsaku agreed to take the eyes for him and said he will honor the memory of the uchiha's brother. The medical-nin that was with them quickly operated on his eyes and transfered the Sharingan, if it were a miniute to late then Shinsuke would have lost his left eye forever, Ryoken with a smile on his face knowing that he did one good thing before he died. Shinsaku later fell unconcious due to the injuries he received. The incident was kept top secret within Kumogakure and the body of the uchiha was disposed off so that Konoha would not trace it back to them, knowing full well that it could lead to an international incident, this was ordered by the Raikage at the time. Abilities Shinsaku is shown to be very respected throughout Kumogakure, as well as easily being one of the most powerful ninja Kumogakure has to offer. Shinsaku is an immensely powerful ninja, being considered Kage-level. Shinsaku is also recognized as the foremost jutsu specialist in Kumogakure, due to his gradually increasing arsenal of thousands of jutsu, a feat that earns either delight or dread from enemy ninja who face him in combat. His skill and cunning are repeatedly shown to be great enough to hold his own against seemingly any opponent. He is also considered a prime candidate for the position of Raikage by many of the Jonin's and people of the village. He is also adept and proficent in all three main forms of jutsu types such as Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. He is also adept at other sub jutsu types such as Kinjutsu, Fūinjutsu , and Kenjutsu. He also possesses a fairly large amount of chakara. With all the jutsu's under his arsenal and his years of experience as an ninja and warrior, he is quite a powerful ninja. Ninja Skills Shinsaku primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, of which he has a vast arsenal due to his years of experiance and the Sharingan. With this arsenal, he can attack or defend against his opponents in numerous manners. While used less often, he has also shown to have impressive skills in genjutsu, which he can use to confuse his opponents as a set-up for stronger attacks. With much assistance from his Sharingan he has mastered multiple elements despite his still young age. In addition, he has proven to be very adept in taijutsu, which, combined with his impressive speed, allows him to effectively catch his opponents off guard and evade attacks. Shinsaku is well-versed in a variety of ninjutsu types, being capable of spitting oil from his mouth, or breathing fire. Apart from his fighting abilities, he is able to use barriers. Examples would include Barrier: Dome Method Formation, which allowed him to detect all movements within a wide radius and block attacks, and Barrier: Toad Gourd Prison, which allowed him to trap an enemy inside the belly of a small toad-shaped gourd, the inside of which contains a landscape with a lake of stomach acid. He has also been shown using water-based jutsu, and is otherwise at least knowledgeable enough with wind-based jutsu. Lightning Techniques In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Shinsaku's disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards lightning chakra, being able to use several high-level lightning-based jutsu without hand seals. He has displayed the ability to flow lightning-natured chakra through a katana to increase its cutting power. His skill in lightning-based jutsu, allows him to release a continuous surge of electricity from his body when confronting an enemy, this electricity allows him to increase his physical strength and speed for a limited amount of time, as such he is a master of Nintaijutsu. This electricity stimulating his nervous system and speeding up his neural synapses, amplifying his reflexes.While using this ability, he is able to dodge multiple chakra blast at point blank range. He has also shown the ability to use the focus lightning chakra into a sharp enough point to neatly cut through human limbs. Due to his mastery over the lightning chakra nature he has created a number of lightning based jutsu's. Pyro Release Pyro nature is an advance chakra nature that is created by simultaneously combining the Lightning and Fire chakra natures which upon combining, forms a electric flame like chakra. The Pyro nature consists of properties from both fire and lightning natures as they can not only burn a person but also electrocute them as an after effect. This nature allows for the use of Pyro Release (放火遁, Hōkaton; English "Pyrokinetic Style"). Shinsaku further developed this nature with the help of his sharingan. Pyro Release techniques are described as being as hot as fire and as fast-moving as lightning. Pyro release techniques have both offensive and defensive properties to them. *'Pyro Release: Jetfire' ( 放火遁：ジェット, Hōkaton: Jetto kasai): By gathering pyro chakra in both his hands, he is able to use these new flames to propel himself through the air, allowing him to fly at high speeds with great maneuverability. By moving his hands accordingly he is able to change directions, and with more chakra he can increase his speed. *'Pyro Release: Force Impact' ( 放火遁：フォースの影響, Hōkaton: Fōsu no eikyō): Once again by gathering pyro chakra in one of his hands, he is able to release a powerful blast of pyro chakra towards his opponent. The blast is powerfull enough to send an opponent flying back, this technique not only burn the opponent but also electrocutes them in the process. It could be said that this is one of the most powerful techniques for the pyro release. *'Pyro Release: Great Fireball Technique' ( 放火遁：グレートファイア技術, Hōkaton: Gōkakyū no Jutsu): After inhaling air via his mouth Shinsaku will gather up pyro chakra in his chest. He then spews a large fireball made of pyro chakra from his mouth after blowing through a ring made by the thumb and index finger. The fireball is capable of incinerating everything in its path, though technique apparently requires more than average chakra reserves. Toad Techniques Due to training with the toads on Mount Myōboku Shinsaku earned the title of the "Toad Sage", due to his affinity for toads, and his utilization of a number of toad-related techniques. He was taught most of the toads techniques by Fukasaku of which many typically dealt with summoning toads. He could even summon the nearly indestructible esophagus of a great, fire-breathing toad with Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind. Once the technique had been used to cover the area, Shinsaku could control it as he pleased, and used it to trap most ninja. For spying and infiltration, Shinsaku had the Toad Flat - Shadow Manipulation Technique, which allowed him to hide himself as a shadow, and even attach to the shadow of another ninja to control them. He also has the Hiding in a Toad Technique, where he hides in the belly of a small toad, which could enter most areas undetected. Sage Mode and Associated Techniques His most powerful ability is to enter enhanced state called Sage Mode, the transformation allowed him to use natural energy to greatly enhance all of his abilities such as Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. Before entering Sage Mode,he would either summon the two elder sages Shima and Fukasaku so that they would channel the sage chakra while he is in combat or he would leave two shadow clones in a safe location to mold the senjutsu chakra for him. Once he depletes his current amount of senjutsu chakra, he would dispel one of the clones and gather its senjutsu chakra to reenter Sage Mode. This method limits the maximum number of shadow clones that he can create as the clones are gathering natural energy, as anything more would interfere with their focus. Sage Mode greatly increased his physical power, and allowed him to use stronger versions of his other jutsu's. *'Sage Art: Amphibian Song' ( セイジアート：両生類ソング, Seijiāto: Ryōseirui Songu): A variation of the Sage Art: Frog Call used by Fukasaku and Shima, by focusing Senjutsu chakra to his throat Shinsaku is able to release large, loud, and immensely powerful sound waves that effectively annoy, distract, and temporarily paralyze the target completely. With enough force the technique can push an opponent back. *'Sage Art: Fire Dragon Jutsu' ( セイジアート：ファイアードラゴン術, Seijiāto: Karyū no Jutsu): This technique is a senjutsu altered version of the Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique. Shinsaku compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside his body and mix it with senjutsu chakra, to changes its shape into a dragon-shaped fireball. Shinsaku then skillfully manipulates the great fire to attack his opponent. *'Sage Art: Thunder Lance' ( セイジアート：雷ランス, Seijiāto: Kaminari ransu): This is his most powerful technique used in sage mode. He manipulates the pure lightning chakra into the shape of a javelin like lance and encases it with sage chakra to maintain its shape. He can use the lance as a projectile or as a physical weapon. When thrown, it produces an incredibly-destructive explosion on impact, capable of destroying a mountain. The interesting point is that the attack can also be used like a normal blade as he can use it to cut an opponent with it or disintegrate material upon impact. Due to the dangerous cutting power and piercing nature of lightning chakra and the infusion of sage chakra it makes the technique highly dangerous. He is able to use this technique twice in sage mode due to it needing a great deals of chakra to be performed and he is left very fatigued after its use. He then must re-enter Sage Mode to restore his number of uses of the Thunder Lance. When being formed the technique gives off a loud thunder like sound. Sage Mode Version 1 Coming Soon......... Sharingan Shinsaku's has gained the ability to use the Sharingan, a gift from an enemy Uchiha he had met many years prior, it allows him to copy any jutsu used against him, see through any deception, give hypnotic suggestions, perform genjutsu, and predict his opponent's movements. The drawback of the Sharingan is that, because he is not an Uchiha by blood, his body cannot completely adjust to it, hence costing him more chakra than it would an Uchiha. Because of this, he only relies on it when he feels it is an absolute necessity. Despite the handicap that comes with the Sharingan, he is very skilled in using it. Shinsaku has been able to improve his Sharingan with time. When he first gained the Sharingan it had only one tomoe, but by the time he had left his village it has progressed to three. Shinsaku has extended the amount of time he can sustain using the Sharingan, as he is seen using it for seemingly a day without much difficulty. From a stationary position, he would study an opponent's movements with his Sharingan and respond accordingly, often with a genjutsu. He could cast a genjutsu by merely pointing at or looking at someone, and could similarly turn an opponent's genjutsu against them. His skill with the Sharingan is great enough to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi. Stats Trivia *Although it wasn't intended by the author, Shinsaku has a number of similarities to Kakashi Hatake. **Both have lost their previous teammates. ** Both have gained the sharingan as a gift from an Uchiha. ** Both enjoy reading the Icha Icha'' book series.'' ** Both are well respected and acknowledged in their respective villages as powerfull ninjas. ** Both have an affinity for lightning based jutsu's. *Shinsaku Takasugi was named after a samurai with the same name who who contributed significantly to the Meiji Restoration. *His appearance is based on Shinsuke Takasugi from the anime/manga series Gintama. *His theme song is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETs2w5JasSE Better Believe It '' by Veer Union] and his battle theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JmREhaFFwc ''Hollowed from the Bleach 3rd Soundtrack]. *Shinsaku, possessing the Sharingan, is one of the few people to possess a kekkei genkai despite not being a member of the appropriate clan, and the first from Kumogakure to possess one. *Shinsaku's favorite word is "freedom" (自由, Jiyū). * According to the Naruto databook: ** Shinsaku's hobby is reading (Icha Icha series). ** Shinsaku wishes to fight with the current Raikage. ** Shinsaku's favorite foods are miso soup with eggplant and karaage-fried chicken, while his least favorites are kiwifruit and gratin.. ** Shinsaku has completed 700 official missions in total: 200 D-rank, 200 C-rank, 150 B-rank, 100 A-rank, 50 S-rank. Category:Male Category:Jonin Category:Ninja Category:Kekki Genkai